Wake Up Judgment
by gojitenks
Summary: A woman faces Judgment after she dies.


Wake Up Judgment 

She woke up to a brightness in her eyes. She didn't know how she had gotten here. Her blue green eyes surveyed her surroundings. A golden street leading to a massive gate. At the gate was a podeuim with a little boy sitting on a chair, looking as if he didn't want to glance at her. This stung her inside, she'd always been a kind good person at least in her mind. The boy looked at her and called her by name.

"Jessica Morse."

How did he know her name?

"How did you know my name?"

"It's my job to know, I'm the one who opens the book to see if your names on the big list."

"The book?"

"You know what book," he said plainly.

She thought. Then she remembered. It was the book in the big sky those damn Christians were always talking about.

"Was it bad down there, I main after all those people disappeared from the UFO's that don't exist?"

She had been left behind during the rapture. She bought the story of people taken away by UFOs.

"But…what else could have taken them if they weren't taken by UFOs?"

"REVIEW HER LIFE," came a booming voice from nowhere.

"You got it," the child said causally. This filled her with dread, she instinctively knew who that was. They talked about it all the time. She had been so mean, so cruel to them, even her own brother. The child took out a video tape, popped it in the VCR, and began playing.

"W…what are you doing?!" she asked frantically.

"Watching your life, your time on earth."

"W..why?!"

"You know why."

The tape began playing and soon it showed her time as a baby and as a small child. She wasn't bothered by this at all. She thought she heard a faint snicker, but it didn't come from the tape. Soon came her time as a teenager.

"On this day, the 23rd of July, you beat a black woman to the point where she can no longer speak correctly. You believed that white people were God's great gift to mankind. God made people of all colors because it was good in his eyes."

Jessica's legs went numb.

"I thought that we were made separate, above all other colors because we were mainly talked about in the bible!"

"I'm sorry you were mislead, how that lie came about I'll have no understanding. Let's continue."

"Please don't play anymore!" she was on her knees crying now. The boy ignored her and continued playing.

"And here a man that you've been dating told you about God's plan and how he loved everyone including yourself. You told him that he was wrong, only people like yourself go to heaven, and that you had no more time for him. You cheated on him the next day, causing him a great depression."

He played further as he ignored the snickering in the background. Jessica heard it too, and she was afraid.

"February 14th, your brother came to the Lord, confessed his sins, and repented for all the bad things he did. You ridiculed him, disowned him as your brother, calling him a disgrace, a nigger lover as you called him, and beat him. I also heard that you hated jewish people. You know already our Lord himself was a Jew."

She did do that didn't she, said that didn't she? She thought quickly for a way to apologize for everything she had ever said.

"Before you say anything else let me remind you that you also said that you didn't need His forgiveness and if you ever meet our Lord you'd tell him to his face. Before we continue I'll grant you that chance."

She looked over and there sitting on a stone was Jesus, looking very disappointed. That look filled her with great sadness and fear. He was so perfect in every way, she didn't know why he'd be out here when he should be behind those gates waiting for anybody to come inside. She didn't move, wouldn't move.

"I'll continue on."

"No please, no more! Not in front of him please!"

He ignored her and hit the play button.

"September 12th, the day of the Wrath of the Lamb. Before the earthquake you tried to talk some of Jesus' followers into believing false words when they told you the truth. Then the earthquake came and you were swallowed up by a fissure. You died instantly, I assure you you didn't feel a thing."

The laughter grew a bit louder. The tape stopped.

"Now comes the book."

"Look, I'm very sorry about everything I ever did! Can you please add my name in there, please?!"

"No can do, if its in here its in here. If not," a sigh.

He scanned through each page thoroughly checking it twice each time.

"Is her name written?" asked Jesus.

"No Lord, her name isn't in here."

Jessica wailed and threw herself at His feet. She looked up to see her looking sadly down upon her, shaking His head.

"Depart from Me, you cursed, and into the fire prepared for devil and his angels," he cried.

"Lord, I am so sorry I ever hurt you! Please, give me another chance please!"

"It is permitted unto man once to die. Then the judgment."

He removed his feet from her grasp and walked back into Heaven, never looking back. The boy closed the book and prepared to leave. Jessica, sensing the boy was her only hope, ran up to him.

"Please, what do I do to get His attention?!"

"I'm sorry Jessica, there's nothing. Remember you don't need His forgiveness. You'll be with demon for good now, and you'll have a long time to think about what you've done."

He carried the book under his tiny little arm and was gone. The snickering stopped. The sky turned black around her. Jessica nervously looked around. Her eyes widened when she saw them. Horrifically deformed people charging towards her, leering at her as the charged in. They were pale, burned, mutilated. The air grew hotter and hotter.

"Ow!"

She felt a burn on her arm, it was so hot it burned the skin right off! They made it to her. She screamed as they beat her, kicked her, punched her, wailed aloud to the lord. She did her best to defend herself, but to no avail. She found herself crying out to God for help, but He wasn't there.

"_I don't fucking need God's forgiveness! If I ever met Him I'd tell him to his fucking face!"_

Now she regretted ever saying that.

"How do you like it down here?"

She screamed louder as she saw him, the devil for who he really was. A hideous, deformed demon. She wailed more loudly as she realized she'd be down there for all time.


End file.
